User talk:Pecoes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the InfoWidgets page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) Infowidgets throbber Hi. Just wanted to say that I like the Infowidgets script but the throbber looks kinda..... brusque for lack of a better word. You can find another throbber here if you're interested. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I've seen better ones too. On our landing page I used a different one as well. But for the default throbber I was going for something basic and non-obtrusive. Once I finally get around to writing the Advanced Guide, you'll see that the throbber can be easily replaced. There's already a hook for that. I should probably mention that in the Intro... -- Pecoes 05:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : How about this one? -- Pecoes 07:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I was going more for the one in AJAX RC (I linked to it). Apart from that I can give you a few more if you're interested. My problem for the throbber.gif is that it's way too obtrusive. But this is just my advice and you can take it how you please =). Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've seen the one that you talked about. It does look nice. And it's a lot smaller and low key than mine. That's for sure. But I think I'll stick with the one I have now - the one with the expanding frames. Aesthetically I like it. And of course it's obtrusive. It's supposed to draw attention to the fact that the widget refreshes! :D ::: The preload hook gives users a relatively easy way to swap the image against another one - or do something different entirely. So if you could give users an alternative or two that would be cool! Upload them to this wiki and I'll showcase them in the documentation. Just make sure your stuff is easy to find. There's already a Category:Throbber. You could put them directly into the Category:InfoWidgets as well... -- Pecoes 05:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: On second thought... yes, you're right. I've changed the default image to this one: :::: ::::Pecoes 07:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sine edits Even though you're rewriting sine, I added some config stuff for the moment that can be merged with sine 2.0. Can you check the code when I'm done? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. That's easy to merge. You had me worried there for a moment :) -- Pecoes 06:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactive users As you can see here, she isn't inactive, yet it gives that tag to her. So, is this a problem with the script or is it something else? Hairrazerrr Talk 23:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Can you give me a link to the actual page instead of an image? That would make it easier to find out what's wrong. -- pecoes 02:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Fixed. I've also added her user page (and your user page btw) to the list of test cases. They all work. Please, let me know if I missed another test case! -- pecoes 02:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ListAdmins JavaScript Problem I tried doing styles with variables, but it didn't work. Can you check out ListAdmins and fix it please? -- Sam Wang (talk) 10:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :There's not really a need to rewrite the JavaScript. You can design the output with CSS. I've added an example to the ListAdmins page. -- pecoes 12:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you please elaborate the first part of the installation here. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 09:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Better? :::pecoes 10:09, July 05, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. If the code is in my wikia.js, others can see it? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 11:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :This is Wikia. Everbody can see everything :P Only admins can edit in the MediaWiki namespaces though. -- pecoes 11:55, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::The code is in my personal wikia.js, then? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 14:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It won't work in your personal wikia.js, no. This is not meant as a user-script, but as a site-script. That container with the ID needs to be added to the page(s) by hand for this to work. -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why isnt it working here? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 07:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I do see it working. Have you refreshed the page? ::::::I fixed it myself. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 12:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Great :) pecoes 12:51, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Can you see this please. Its showing names of people who havent even contributed there. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 06:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :The querymodule allusers doesn't seem to work as intended. I got only 2 different list of users: one for parameter augroup and one for auexcludegroup. Additionally they are independent of the given value and I also get a nonempty list, if using the same value for both at the same time. Perhaps there should be a notice on ListAdmins and/or in the code (so that it is shown in all wikis importing it) that's something wrong, i.e. "Currently there's something wrong with the API. Please check instead." Arkondi (talk) 07:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that. It's out of my hands though. There's a bug in Wikia's API code that produces those nonsensical results. Here's what Staff told me when I reported this bug: :: "We appreciate you letting us know about this problem with the API. That definitely is not working as intended. I will pass your report directly to our technical staff for investigation and review." ::EDIT: That's a good idea, Arkondi. I'll do that. -- pecoes 07:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::This is happening only after MediaWiki upgrade. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 11:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're absolutely right. I'll amend the warning on the main page and in the code! Thanks! -- pecoes 11:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Widgets Why don't you do something like "minResults", so the minimum amount of results to display? Because for the code you edited on Isle of Tune Wiki where I wanted to only select certain namespaces, it displayed less than 10 results. -- Sam Wang (talk) 12:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's tricky. It actually requests more than 10 results already. But not all results are unique. If a page is changed multiple times over a short period of time e.g. than a request for the last 10 edits on the wiki may show that page only. That's why the RecentChanges InfoWidget requests 50 results. I can maybe increase it a little more - it seems to be safe to do... But it's not really possible to deliver exactly 10 unique results. -- pecoes 16:52, July 05, 2012 (UTC) :pecoes 10:50, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Oasis toolbar buttons Sorry for disturbing you again. But i added this code to my global.js and its not working? The only button I see there is follow. Should I also do something else? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 05:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :There's not much I can do, I'm afraid. That's not my script and I've never used it myself. You should try to get in contact with Porter21 or Dantman. -- pecoes 06:03, July 09, 2012 (UTC) Infowidgets Can you make the usage of this more clear please. Thanx --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 08:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think I can. InfoWidgets was written with users who have at least a basic understanding of JavaScript in mind. If you don't belong to that group this gadget might not be for you. :pecoes 09:37, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::Just telling it with others in mind. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 12:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you cannot get it to do what you want, let me know, I can probably assist you! -- pecoes 12:51, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oops i didnt see this. Sorry. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 12:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :) -- pecoes 13:08, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why isnt it showing it here? Where did I go wrong? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 13:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::There are some syntax errors in you customeditbuttons code. You will have to fix those first. :::::::pecoes 14:00, August 03, 2012 (UTC) Like? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 15:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :This bit at the end is wrong: /* snip */ "tagClose" : "" , "sampleText" : chapter 0, page 0" } ; } :It should probably be: /* snip */ "tagClose" : "" , "sampleText" : "chapter 0, page 0" } ; } : -- pecoes 16:02, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::I was talking about this --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 03:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::And I was talking about parse errors in your MediaWiki:Common.js. As long as you don't fix those, MediaWiki:Common.js will never ever be executed and nothing in it - neither the InfoWidgets nor anything else for that matter - will run. And there's something I need to add at this point: This page is not the place to discuss general JavaScript problems. Turn to the Community Forum if you need help with JavaScript syntax, please! -- pecoes 05:49, August 04, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preferences module Apologies if I don't chime in over there, the conversation is really long and I'm a bit short on time to wrap my brain around the fine details of another project at the moment. On a higher level, the basic API looks like it should be useful, it seems you've given convenient functions for getting and setting local and global preferences. I guess my only concern would be waiting to see a few scripts actually make use of it first. Most scripts I've worked on wouldn't benefit from this preferences tool, so I'm not in any hurry to use it. But Railgun might benefit from this, when I get back to working on it. Template suggestion Hello Wikia Developers My name is Gauzz Rifle, and I love to create a sandbox wiki for random things. As a suggestion for a template, I want to have a template similar to 'spoiler alert' but is different. There will be no buttons for the pop-up, just content to be displayed. To close the pop-up, just click black overlay. The pop-up should appear on page load of an article-space of a wiki, and this template should be applied multiple times on one page, (example: There are three pop-ups on a page, closing one will display the other one, closing the other one will reveal the last one, and closing the last one will reveal the real content of the page). Thanks in advance Gauzz Rifle Hello, I'm a friend of Alfons (Gwaine Looks lks Cenred), from Merlin Wiki, and I see he's assigned you to help out with some JS/CSS. Well this thing caught my attention on Lego Wiki , how they've merged the search bar with the masthead on the user profiles. I think it's pretty awesome and I'd like it for our Wiki! Do you think you could help with that? (And a solution for the issue with the search button going underneath the search bar) ;) Thank you a lot! 13:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu :Hi Dryuuu! Yes I could help you with that. I'm just not sure it's a good idea. I say that mainly because I'm working with Lunarity on the UserTags addon. That addon uses that exact same space to display a lot of extra information about the user. That's pretty cool stuff and new cool stuff is on the way: I want to give users the option to signal their language preference(s) on the masthead e.g. :So, yes, I could help you with that. I'd rather get you hooked on UserTags though :) -- pecoes 13:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Page content scroller Hello the amazing Pecoes! It's me from Merlin Wiki. I thought I'd ask you a few things. Firstly, could you remove the drop down box for page summaries. And secondly, do you know of any type of sideways page scroller I can use? The click onto next area of content type of scroller, like this: so the content goes in between those arrows, or the arrows goes underneath or something like that (with the nice sliding transition effect). I have long yearned for something like that. The closest I can get is this slider here, which is badly coded. I appreciate your help and knowledge! Please get back to me soon if you can! :I'll drop by your wiki tomorrow. There are a few things I promised to look into, aren't there? It's been a busy week, sorry. But I will. Look into them, I mean :) :As for the slider: Some of these may be useable at Wikia. I'd have to double-check though, if you find one you like. It should be possible to roll your own too, I suppose. MediaWiki already has the jQuery UI slider in its module library. I gotta ask first though: What is the source of the images? Where do they come from? Will you generate them? Is this some sort of wiki navigation? -- pecoes 06:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 06:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I made a little demo. Let me know if that's what you had in mind, please! -- Re: BotoneraPopups Demo It's strange, since I have it installed, it usually loaded twice on that page, but now it doesn't. But then I tested the page as logged out (oasis and ?useskin=monobook) and in both the script loads fine (with the DemoScripts.js‎‎ included through the load.php). So maybe it's not broken after all. Doesn't work for you? --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 19:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ha. Now, it does work for me. I probably tested before the ten minutes the ResourceLoader needs to refresh were up :) :Having said that... The popup occasionally shows up in the upper left corner - where it's half-hidden by the Wikia header-toolbar. Not very often, but it does happen. :Btw: Is there a reason why you have to press ctrl before you move the mouse over the link? I noticed it doesn't work when you move the mouse over the link first and press ctrl afterwards. -- ::The weird relocation seems to happen when you open the popup and then move the mouse from the bottom over the popup while pressing ctrl. That's what makes it relocate into the corner. -- ::: Hmm, yes, I prefer to reply on the user talk page so him/her get the notification. If you prefer to follow the thread here I have no problem, I'll watch this page. I'm aware that it sometimes moves to the upper-left corner, but when I want to reproduce this then it doesn't happen :( That's great that you got the exact steps to reproduce! I only use the mouseover event. Basically, links are often very small and it's easy to leave and enter the mouse to them when one wants it to appear, I was afraid that it would be annoying if it displays when pressing the CTRL key for CTRL+Click or CTRL+C, etc (although the key is configurable). --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, it's sensible to make it work as you say on CTRL press, and probably add an option to disable it. I'll try to do that. :::: About the opened popup when you return, I see this the other way: When I CTRL+Click, the new opened tab goes in the background instead of switching me to that new tab (maybe it's browser configurable). But anyway, consider the case when one wants to open several action links (edit, history...). And also I usually use it as a "marker" on Recent Changes so when I follow some link in a new tab and then return, it's easy to find where I was before leaving the tab. Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 10:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) rgb to hex Is there a way to turn rgb to hex in Colors? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :This should do it: console.log( dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)').hex() ); // #ff0000 ::Ahh ok. I was doing that but I wasn't calling .hex() after it because I thought that the toString method outputted hex. My bad. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 17:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::JavaScript calls toString automatically if you convert to a string. But only if you convert to a string: // here we convert to a string: var str = '' + dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)') ); // but here we don't: var red = dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)'); Wikimarks Hey I saw you were going to move Wikimarks here? That's cool, maybe some more people will take notice. Btw the Wikimarks page is empty though?? Are you still working on something and left it blank on purpose? :I took the easy way out and simply placed a redirect to the page here :) Check the credits btw! -- ::Thanks for the honorary mention. By the way, your slideshow looks different. Is that like a custom slideshow? Was there something about the default Wikia one (in the editor, there's a "Slideshow" feature just below the Publish button) you didn't like? It would look like this: Wikimarks-slide-1.png Wikimarks-slide-2.png Wikimarks-slide-3.gif Wikimarks-slide-4.png Wikimarks-slide-5.png Wikimarks-slide-6.png Wikimarks-slide-7.png Wikimarks-slide-8.png :: :::The slideshow gallery more often than not doesn't work for me. I find the only way to make it work reliably is to enable scripts from facebook.com. That's unacceptable. Period. -- ::::Do you have a vendetta against Facebook? :::::I do and it never fails to amaze me that there are people who don't. Facebook is evil. -- Not to change the topic but I'd just like to quickly throw in that your "Start" page will get added to the editor before gets officially added to the JavaScript list. -- :That's cool, speaking of the start page, I'm sure lots more links should be added to it over time. For example, I have one in my wikimarks that's something like this: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Wikimarks?uselang=qqx -- very handy for admins for figuring out MediaWiki: pages, it can save one the effort of sifting through . ::The start page will remain fully editable if that's what you're worried about. There's no rush to perfect it. -- WikiMarks Hi, do you know how to make sub-sub menu's like inside the one made by ** another one? OriginalAuthority :That's described on the page, isn't it? You simply use three asterisks: * main menu = main menu link ** sub menu = sub menu link *** sub sub menu = sub sub menu link :The only thing you need to watch out for is that level-3 links only work under level-2 links or other level-3 links. : As you can see in the above screenshot, there is something wrong with the wikimarks. Can you fix it?--— UltimateSupreme (Talk) 11:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: It seems Wikia has made some major changes to the menu CSS. Ah well. That should be fixed now. -- ::I mean like thisOriginalAuthority 22:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::What am I supposed to see there? -- WikiMarks (again) I am EXTREMELY offended that I'm not in wikimarks credits :P. Just kidding. It's really good to see it out of beta and into active use... I'll probably add it to my global.js some time in the conceivable future. Two things though. I completely forgot how to wikimarks editor works because I haven't looked at the code recently, but wouldn't it be more convenient for the end-user to create a Special Page called Special:WikiMarks and use js to put and iFrame onto that? And using what you've learned from WikiMarks Shadow, have you found out how to sanitize < and > and / in shadow? Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 00:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC)